Beautiful Soul
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta;Bella ha tenido un accidente y no quiere que Edward vea cómo ha quedado, pero a él no le importa, porque él ama su alma: pura y hermosa, por sobre todas las cosas. Bella/Edward.


**Disclaimer:** Edward es de mi hermana, aunque Meyer los creo & así...Título & pedacito de canción de Jesse McCartney

**Summary:** Bella ha tenido un accidente y no quiere que Edward vea cómo ha quedado, pero a él no le importa, porque él ama su alma: pura y hermosa, por sobre todas las cosas. Bella/Edward.

Para mi hermana, la única capaz de hacerme escribir de un vampiro que brilla y de la humana torpe de la que se enamoró, porque ella tiene un alma hermosa & así conseguirá a su Edward. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Creo que no.

Agradezcanle porque escribí un Bella/Edward... Yeiki, perdóname xD

* * *

**Beautiful soul**

_I don't want another pretty face…_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

El olor a hospital me provocaba náuseas. Siempre lo hacía. Pero aquella vez era totalmente diferente, porque no sólo era el particular olor a enfermedad, sino un olor que me traía recuerdos de Phoenix, un olor a la comida de Renée… quemada, como mi piel.

Suspiré tratando de no pensar en eso. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, aunque me había prometido no llorar, porque la sal de mis lágrimas hacía que mi rostro ardiera el doble de lo normal.

Jadeé tratando de acompasar mi respiración y cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de que al despertar nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. No fue buena idea, dormir sólo me hizo revivir el accidente.

_Estábamos en el laboratorio de Química, Edward no había ido porque los Cullen se encontraban de cacería. Me tocó Mike como pareja de laboratorio; en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo mejor hubiese sido perderme el día de clases. _

_Traté de pensar que las cosas saldrían bien aunque una vocecita en mi cabeza me advertía que no sería así. Entonces sucedió, Mike encendió el mechero y la llama no brotó. Me acerqué para ver qué torpeza estaba haciendo cuando él prendió un fósforo… Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una gran llama frente a mi rostro. Y luego, el olor a la comida de Renée. _

Me desperté exaltada, las manos me sudaban frío y mi frecuencia cardíaca hizo evidente cuan alterada estaba. Sentía mi corazón golpear contra mi pecho.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, Charlie entró y se sentó en la silla del acompañante.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó acariciando mi mano vendada.

—Igual —mascullé.

—Alguien vino a verte —dijo en tono alegre.

—No quiero ver a nadie, por favor —le pedí sin mirarlo para ahorrarle el mal trago.

—Bella, luces igual de hermosa que siempre. Tu rostro terminará de sanar en unos días.

Y así sería, según el doctor —quien por supuesto no era Carlisle —la quemadura había sido de primer grado aunque hubiese sido con fuego directo. Explicó algo sobre las condiciones de gas de los mecheros que usan en la escuela y otras cosas que me rehusé a escuchar, porque sabía que mentía. Tampoco me había visto en un espejo… tampoco lo necesitaba y por sobre todo, no lo quería.

Charlie me dejo sola. Suspiré y me oculté tan pronto la puerta se entreabrió un poco.

—Bella, no lo hagas —susurró la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

Permanecí debajo de las sábanas, sujetándolas con fuerza. No quería que él me viera así.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo mientras sentía sus gélidos dedos sobre la sábana —no tienes que esconderte.

—Vete, no quiero que me veas así.

—Bella… yo...no te obligaré —suspiró —no sabes lo terriblemente culpable que me siento por esto, si yo hubiera, si tan sólo hubiese estado ahí…

En un impulso me deshice de las sábanas, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué siempre se acababa echando la culpa?

—Edward, ¿qué dices?

Pero tan pronto dije eso, me volví a refugiar bajo las sábanas. Qué injusto era todo.

—Luces hermosa, Bella.

—Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso.

—Aunque lo fuera, poco me importa si no luces hermosa, ¿por qué te cuesta entenderlo Bella? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que lo que más amo de ti es tu alma: _bella y pura, _como tú?

Sus palabras calaron en mí. Me quité la sábana de encima y lo abracé como pude. Sus labios besaron mi piel y me retiré un poco, cuando lo hice, me encontré con mi imagen frente al espejo. La verdad, no había demasiados daños. Esperaba algo mucho peor, una piel naranja y hecha de costras. Sólo parecía estar cambiando de piel —claro está no era agradable —pero resultó ser una sorpresa positiva. Tal vez, porque esperaba algo mucho peor, o porque las palabras de Edward valían mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Mientras él existiera, él, sus palabras y su amor por mí, yo siempre recordaría como respirar.

* * *

No se acostumbren que el cannon no es lo mío, disfruten, review & fav :3

**Robin Wolfe **


End file.
